The Last 5 Years
by atthebeginningwithyou
Summary: GSR. An old part of Sara's life is revealed, and Grissom takes notice. Fluff ahoy! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Last 5 Years

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not… Just Borrowing them… Don't Sue. The music in this fic comes from the musicals _The Last 5 Years_ and _Songs for a New World_; both are by Jason Robert Brown.

"Sara, what is this?" Greg asked fumbling with some CDs in the glove compartment.

Glancing over at the passengers seat of the Tahoe, she saw Greg extract two CDs from the glove compartment. Greg skimmed the covers of both disks and asked Sara "_The Last 5 Years_ and _Songs for a New World_? I never heard of these bands before".

"That's because they aren't bands" Sara explained, rolling her eyes. "They are both musicals by Jason Robert Brown. If you ever took the chance to listen to anything besides ear piercing metal, you might discover other forms of music".

"I never pictured you as the musical theater type Sara" Greg replied, trying to cover his smirk.

"Most people don't, but I did a lot of singing and some theater in college".

"Really?" called a voice from the backseat.

Sara glanced into the rearview mirror. As her eyes locked with Grissom's she replied "Yeah. It was a huge part of my life at the time, and then it sort of faded into the background. I still enjoy listening to the stuff" she finished as she shrugged her shoulder.

"I bet you sing along in the car" Greg chuckled as he popped _The Last 5 Years_ into the CD player.

Sara just gave him a sideways glare and rolled her eyes.

"So what is this one about?" Grissom asked, curious about Sara's interest.

"_The Last 5 Years_ is my favorite musical. It just has two characters Cathy and Jamie and the play shows their 5 year relationship through the eyes of both characters. In the beginning of the play Cathy starts at the end of their relationship, while Jamie starts at the beginning. The only place where both characters interact is in the middle of the play when they get married."

"Wait wait" interrupted Greg, "you mean that there are only two characters in the play, and they only interact for a small part of the play? How is that realistic?"

"Well Greg, even in real life, some people choose to avoid interaction with people, rather than just talking about what is on their minds" Sara explained, glancing back in the rearview mirror once more, locking her eyes with the blue ones in the backseat.

The occupants of the Tahoe fell into silence as they listened to the song "I Can Do Better Than That"

**In a year or so, I moved to the city  
Thinking "What have I got to lose?"  
Got a room, got a cat, and got twenty pounds thinner  
Met a guy in a class I was taking who you might say  
Looked like Tom Cruise  
He wouldn't leave me alone 'less I went with him to dinner  
And I guess he was cute  
And I guess he was sweet  
And I guess he was good in bed  
I gave up my life for a better part of a year  
And so I'm starting to think that this maybe might work  
And the second it entered my head  
He needed to take some time off  
Focus on his "career"  
He blew me off with a heartfelt letter  
I thought "I can do better than that"**

You don't have to get a haircut  
You don't have to change your shoes  
You don't have to like Duran Duran  
Just love me  


Sara tried not to look back at the person who occupied the back seat. However, she felt his eyes on her, and took a glance in the rearview mirror once again and saw those blue eyes staring back at hers.

**  
You don't have to put the seat down  
You don't have to watch the news  
You don't' have to learn to tango  
You don't have to eat prosciutto  
You don't have to change a thing  
Just stay with me**

I want you and you and nothing but you  
Miles and piles of you  
Finally I'll have something worthwhile  
To think about each morning  


Grissom mouthed "I'm sorry I love you" into the mirror. Sara smiled back into the mirror before she turned her attention back on the road.

**  
You and you and nothing but you  
No substitution will do  
Nothing but fresh, undiluted and pure  
Top of the line and totally mine!**

I don't need any lifetime commitments  
I don't need to get hitched tonight  
I don't want to throw up your walls and defenses  
I don't mean to put on any pressure  
But I know what a thing is right  
And I spend every day reconfiguring my sense  
When we get to my house, take a look at that town  
Take a look at how far I've gone

I will never go back  
Never look back anymore  
And it feels like my life led right to your side  
And will keep me there from now on  
Think about what you wanted  
Think about what could be  
Think about how I love you  
Say you'll move in with me  
Think of what's great about me and you  
Think of the bullshit we've both been through  
Think of what's past because we can do better!  
We can do better!  
We can do better than that!  
We can do better than that!

Just as the song ended Sara pulled up into the crime scene. The three occupants of the car hopped out and grabbed their kits from the trunk. Grissom and Sara lagged behind Greg as they were walking to the crime scene.

Grissom walked a little closer to Sara and whispered in her ear "We can do better than that".

Sara just smiled in return and they both continued on to the job at hand.

**TBC? What do you guys think? Please Read and Review. I want to know if I should continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Last 5 Years

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not… Just Borrowing them… Don't Sue. The music in this fic comes from the musicals _The Last 5 Years_ and _Songs for a New World_; both are by Jason Robert Brown. You should check them out because they are amazing.

Chapter 2

The case turned out to be a particularly harsh one. A family with mother, father, and two young girls all were murdered by an unknown assailant. The team did not have too much to go on, and by the end of their double shift, it was quite obvious that they all were more than frustrated.

Grissom gathered the three of them together and said "Catherine, Warrick, and Nick are going to take over this case until we get back on the clock next shift".

Sensing that both Greg and Sara were going to protest he cut off whatever they were about to say and continued "Sorry guys, sheriff's orders. He wants fresh eyes to look at the case, and at the beginning of next shift we will reconvene and compare what we figured out. Ok?"

Sara and Greg both nodded with reluctance as they headed back to the Tahoe.

Grissom drove the trio back to the lab in complete silence. He glanced over at Sara in the passengers' seat and saw her looking out the window lost in thought. He looked over at Greg in the back seat, and he could see the pain in the young man's mind as he tried to grapple with the gruesomeness of this case.

When they arrived back at the lab, Grissom stopped the SUV and looked back at Greg asking him "Hey, Greg. You ok?"

Greg looked startled at his supervisor's unusual question. Then his eyes softened as he replied "Yeah, I'll be ok. I just need some time to process it all".

"Try to get some sleep, and if you want to talk about it, my door is always open".

A small smile appeared on the young CSI's face and he nodded his head "Thanks Griss" and exited the Tahoe to head to his own car to try to catch some sleep before the next shift.

"That was very nice of you" Sara said Grissom, giving him a sweet smile.

"Someone wise told me that I should be more open to the rest of the team" he replied as he reached out to grab her hand. "You want to come over to sleep at my place before next shift?" Grissom asked with softness in his eyes Sara had never seen before.

"I think I need to be alone for a little while. I just need to process this case a little bit".

Grissom nodded his head slowly and gave Sara a gentle kiss, cupping her face in his hands he told her "If you need anything call me".

Sara smiled gently back and replied "I will, I promise". With that, Sara exited the car and made her way to her own car to take the journey back to her apartment.

Once Sara got back to her apartment she shed her clothes and took a nice hot shower to try to get the kinks and stiffness the long shift wounded into her back and arms. Once she changed into comfortable sweats she flipped on her stereo hearing the soft melody of "I'm Not Afraid of Anything" fill her living room. She lounged back on her couch letting the simple melody take her away.

**Jenny's afraid of water  
I mean she swims so well, but still  
She's afraid of water  
And so she won't go near the sea  
Not me**

Katie's afraid of darkness  
I mean she sleeps and all, but still  
She's afraid of darkness  
So when the lights are out she has to hold my hand  
I don't understand

I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it mountains, water, dragons, dark or sky  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Tell me where's the challenge if you never try  
So watch me fly  
I'm not afraid 

**Daddy's afraid of babies  
I mean he got through me, but now  
He's afraid of babies  
Guess he's scared of what they'll be  
Not me**

And Mama's afraid of crying  
You know she tries to hold it in  
But she's afraid of crying  
And she can look at me with tears stuck in her eye  
And I don't know why 

Sara felt herself on the verge of tears remembering the family of this case. Her eyes started to water at the thoughts of a whole family's future, plans, and ambitions taken away so cruelly. How could someone do that to a family, especially the little girls.

**I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it growing old or going out of style  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Who would give up what they want without a trial  
Another mile  
I'm not afraid**

And I feel the calling of adventure  
And I hear the ringing in my ear  
The lights are glaring  
Trumpets blaring  
I'm right here  
And I hear the calling of tomorrow  
And I feel the stirring in my bones   
And David loves me  
He's afraid to hold me  


Sara needed Grissom. Plain and simple, she needed him here and now. Sara reached for the phone when she heard a soft knock on her door.

**  
Listen to the calling of excitement  
Can you feel the pounding of my heart  
The lights are ready  
Pulse is steady  
I can start  
**

Sara opened the door to reveal a disheveled Grissom, standing on her front stoop in rumpled sweats.

"I need you" was all he said. Sara moved aside to allow him into her home.

Grissom grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. They both pushed back the covers of her bed and settled down with Grissom on the right side and Sara on the left. Sara snuggled into his chest and allowed Grissom's arms to engulf her small frame in a large bear like hug.

"I'm here, you're here. We're all right" Sara whispered into his ear. Through the open bedroom door they could hear the gentle lyrics of the song play throughout the house.

**  
Never stop the calling of a challenge  
Blessing on the water and the stones  
And David loves me  
He's afraid to tell me  
David loves me  
He's afraid to trust me  
He's afraid to hold me  
And he'll always be   
He's afraid of me**

And I'm not afraid of anyone  
I am sure to win with anyone at all  
I'm not afraid of anyone  
Not a soul alive can get behind this wall  
So let them call  
And watch them fall 

"I love you Sara" Grissom whispered into her ear as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Gil" Sara mumbled to him as he took her hand and led her to a peaceful slumber.

**  
'Cause after all  
I'm not afraid**

**Well I hope this chapter was a good one for you guys! Please Read and Review! I would love to hear what you guys thing and whether or not I should continue with this story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Last 5 Years

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not… Just Borrowing them… Don't Sue. The music in this fic comes from the musicals _The Last 5 Years_ and _Songs for a New World_; both are by Jason Robert Brown.

Many thanks to my awesome beta **Cropper!** Yay!

Chapter 3

They had their first official big fight. Harsh words were spoken and doors were slammed. Sara angrily told him that he needed to get over his insecurities and start opening up to her or she was gone. She slammed the door as she left, leaving a broken man behind.

It was the first night that Sara went back to her own apartment to sleep. The next day, she went in to work early to fill out the paperwork for a week off starting immediately. She left it on his desk with a post-it note attached, saying she needed some time to think about "this".

Grissom crumbled up the note in his fist and sighed as he sank down into his chair. He tried calling her a million times, leaving her numerous voicemails. He went over to her apartment before shift, and was surprised to see her car was not in the parking lot. Now he sat at his desk with the crumpled paper in his hand, wondering where he went wrong.

It was a long shift without Sara, and that long shift was turning into long days where Grissom would go home to an empty townhouse. He passed by her apartment before and after every shift trying to find her to talk to her. She refused to answer her cell phone, and Grissom was miserable. His bedroom felt cold and sterile without Sara's smile and warmth. He decided to spend most of his time at the lab, working to keep his mind off of Sara and the mistake he made by letting her go.

On the second day of Sara's "vacation", he overheard Nick telling Greg that Sara called him to let him know that she would be out of town visiting a friend for the next couple of days, but she would return next Monday. Grissom's heart fluttered with joy to hear that she was ok, and she would indeed be back. He knew he had to make it up to her and he had five days to show her his true feelings without the wall he was hiding behind.

----------

3 Days Later

Grissom was sent home by Catherine after pulling an extremely stressful triple shift. He left the lab reluctantly, knowing that there was really nothing to go home to, but an encroaching migraine eventually led him back to his townhouse for a few hours of rest.

He walked in the door and downed some of his medication and pulled the shades. He plopped onto his couch and closed his eyes. Grissom tried in vain to take a nap, when he realized it was much too quiet. He reached over to his coffee table and picked up the remote to the stereo and flicked it on. He recognized it immediately as one of Sara's CDs. He closed his eyes once again, waiting for sleep to hopefully overtake him.

**MAN:  
I had a house while you were gone  
The week after you left me  
I found a couple acres  
Near Severna Park  
I had a house while you were gone  
A house with silver shutters  
And a driveway laid in marble  
And thousands of rooms to fill  
And miles of space to fly  
And I tried to believe it,  
It was better without you  
I was safer alone**

No, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all to hold you again  
To feel I'm completed  
To know there and then  
That all that I needed  
Was you to fight the fear  
And now you're here...

As Grissom listened to the lyrics, he could not help as the image of a certain brunette popped into his mind. He was brought out of his musings as he heard a knock at his door. He was thinking about ignoring it, until the knocks became more persistent. _Catherine_ he thought, as he moved off his couch. He slowly walked to the door, and opened it. He was extremely surprised to see Sara on the other side. ****

WOMAN:  
I took a trip while I was gone  
I cashed in all my savings  
And bought an El Dorado  
Drove to Tennessee  
I took a trip while I was gone  
I drove across the country  
And I stopped at lots of diners  
And stared at a million stars  
And thought I could touch the sky  
And I tried to believe it,  
It was better without you  
I was finally free 

"Hi Grissom" she said quietly, avoiding his shocked gaze. "I…" Sara began, but was cut off as Grissom drew her into a passionate kiss.****

No, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it 'cause the mountains I climb  
Get higher and higher  
I'm running from time   
And walking through fire  
And dreams just don't come true  
But now there's you...  


Grissom finally broke off the kiss and whispered into her hair "I love you so much Sara. I'm so sorry honey. I'll never push you away again".

Sara felt tears well up in her eyes as she replied "I love you too".

MAN:  
God knows it's easy to hide,  
Easy to hide from the things that you feel  
And harder to blindly trust   
What you can't understand

WOMAN:  
God knows it's easy to run,  
Easy to run from the people you love  
And harder to stand and fight  
For the things you believe

MAN & WOMAN:  
Nothing about us was perfect or clear  
But when paradise calls me  
I'd rather be here  
There's something between us   
That nobody else needs to see

Sara pushed Grissom's body back through the doorway, urging them both back into their home. Grissom led her over to the couch, just content to hold her. After a moment of silence he said(,) "we will talk about this and work through it. I just want hold you. I missed this."

Sara snuggled closer to his chest, pressing a kiss at the base of his throat "I missed this too".****

WOMAN:  
There were oceans to cross 

MAN:  
There were mountains to conquer

WOMAN:  
And I stood on the shore

MAN:  
And I stood on the cliff

MAN & WOMAN:  
And the second before I jumped  
I knew where I needed to be

Oh, I gave it all for you  
I gave it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I gave it all for you  
I gave it 'cause it's harder to touch  
The things that are dearer  
I love you too much  
To trust something clearer  
I know I fell too far  
But here you are...

They both drifted off to sleep on the couch. Even if their relationship wasn't perfect, both Sara and Grissom knew that they would make it work.

**Sorry that this chapter is so late! So much work… and I still have a paper and project due on Monday! One more chapter to go! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Last 5 Years

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not… Just Borrowing them… Don't Sue. The music in this fic comes from the musicals _The Last 5 Years_ and _Songs for a New World_; both are by Jason Robert Brown.

**Thanks again to my awesome beta Cropper!**

Chapter 4

They have been dating for over a year, and Grissom had the ring for a little over six months. He never found the right opportunity to propose, and quite frankly, he was getting frustrated with himself. They had been bogged down with such a heavy case load the past couple months, they hardly had any time together. Grissom had made it his mission for them to arrange for at least one night off together. Looking over the calendar in his office, he circled Friday and put his and Sara's name down for a night off.

Friday.

Yes, Friday was the day he would ask Sara to become his wife.

Friday

Grissom awoke to the ringing of his cell phone.

"Grissom" he grumbled, wiping away the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, sorry to wake you Gil" Sara sniffled on the other end of the line.

"No, its ok, Honey" Grissom replied, becoming fully awake. "I thought you were coming over here."

"Yeah I was, but I was so exhausted I fell asleep, and now I just feel so sick. I just called to tell you that I'm going to stay in bed over here. Go back to sleep Gil and I'll see you next shift".

"I'll be right over" Grissom stated as he pulled on his pants.

"Gil, you don't have to…" Sara started.

"I want to. I love you, and I'll be right over."

"I love you too Gil. Ok, see you in a few."

Grissom picked up his jacket and sighed as he headed towards the door. _Well, it looks like my grand plan will have to wait for another time. _

--------

Grissom knocked at her door 15 minutes later. He heard some shuffling on the other side and the lock clicked.

"Hey" Sara said quietly as she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked as he cupped her face.

"Just a really bad headache" Sara replied as she moved out of the way to let him in. "It's gone for the most part. That nap really helped me feel a lot better".

"Why don't we lie down and try to sleep a little more?" Grissom said as he closed the door and led her to the bedroom.

Sara shuffled behind him and pulled down the covers. She climbed into bed next to Grissom and snuggled into his side. "Thank you for being here" she whispered into his neck.

"Anytime, Honey." Grissom planted a kiss in her hair. He lightly stroked her back until he heard her breathing even out. He finally shut his eyes, content to hold her in his arms.

Later That Evening

Sara awoke a couple of hours later. She reached over to the other side of the bed and was surprised when her hand encountered cool sheets. Her eyes popped open as she scanned the room for Grissom.

Sara pulled on her robe and shuffled out the bedroom in search of Grissom.

The first thing she heard was a soft tune being played over the stereo. She saw Grissom on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He motioned for her to come over and join him. Sara smiled and walked over, plopping herself right on his lap. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Listen".

Sara closed her eyes as she let the melody wash over her.

JAMIE  
Will you share your life with me  
For the next ten minutes?  
For the next ten minutes  
We can handle that  
We could watch the waves  
We could watch the sky  
Or just sit and wait  
As the time ticks by  
And if we make it till then  
Can I ask you again  
For another ten?

And if you in turn agree  
To the next ten minutes  
And the next ten minutes  
Till the morning comes  
Then just holding you  
Might compel me to  
Ask you for more  
There are so many lives I want to share with you  
I will never be complete until I do

Sara's eyes fluttered open as she felt a cool metal object pressed into her palm. Sara looked at the ring in her hand and lifted her head to meet Grissom's eyes. Grissom moved closer to her and she could feel his breath against her lips as he whispered, "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"****

CATHERINE  
I'm not always on time  
Please don't expect that from me  
I will be late  
But if you can just wait  
I will make it eventually

Not like it's in my control  
Not like I'm proud of the fact  
But anything other than being exactly on time  
I can do

I don't know why people run  
I don't know why things fall through  
I don't know how anybody survives in this life  
Without someone like you  
I could protect and preserve  
I could say no and goodbye  
But why, Jamie, why?  


Sara felt her eyes fill with tears. She closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his. "Yes, I will" she whispered against his lips.

Grissom's mouth turned up in a smile as he attacked her lips once again.

**  
I want to be your wife  
I want to bear your child  
I want to die  
Knowing I  
Had a long, full life in your arms  
That I can do  
Forever, with you  
**

Grissom finally pulled back. He took the ring from her palm and gently slipped it onto her finger. He raised her hand and placed gentle kisses over the ring.

**  
JAMIE  
Will you share your life with me**

CATHERINE  
Forever

JAMIE  
For the next ten lifetimes?

CATHERINE  
Forever, Jamie

JAMIE  
For a million summers  


**BOTH  
Till the world explodes  
Till there's no one left  
Who has ever known us apart**

Sara got off of Grissom's lap and tugged on their intertwined hands, bringing Grissom to a standing position. ****

JAMIE  
There are so many dreams  
I need to see with you...

CATHERINE  
There are so many years  
I need to be with you...

Sara silently led them into the bedroom. Once inside, she turned around, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. Grissom ran his hands down her side, pulling her closer to him. ****

JAMIE  
I will never be complete

CATHERINE  
I will never be alive

JAMIE  
I will never change the world  
Until I do  


**CATHERINE  
I do**

JAMIE  
I do

CATHERINE  
I do

BOTH  
I do...

It was unhurried. They both took time to rediscover every inch of each other's bodies. They collapsed into a spent heap and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Later that night, Sara snuggled against Grissom's chest and admired the ring on her finger.

"Like it?" Grissom mumbled into her ear.

"I love it Gil," Sara replied as she kissed him. "But you didn't have to spend so much money on me"

Grissom's lips turned up into a smile. "I just wanted to make sure it was big enough to give Greg a reminder to stop checking out your tush."

The sounds of Sara's laughter filled the room as she slapped him lightly on the chest. "Well, I hope that this ring is a reminder that you can check out my tush any time you want to."

Grissom's smile grew seductive as he countered, "I truly intend to."

**Fin.**

**Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll start a new story soon!**


End file.
